


Addiction

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard has a little obsession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addiction

Howard was the first one to admit that he was nervous when he first considered dating Raj. The astrophysicist was his best friend and Howard was afraid that if things went to hell he would lose Raj forever. But he was willing to risk everything for Raj. Thankfully, the transition from friends to lovers had been an easy one. Howard's mom wasn't happy that he wasn't dating a nice Jewish girl but even she had to admit Raj was good for her son.

In the beginning, they moved at a snails pace. They had been so unsure about sex with another man until a year after they began dating. After they felt they were ready, they went to Raj's place where Howard's mother wouldn't overhear them. As they sat naked in Raj's room, they slowly caressed and touched each other. Each of them were feeling out what their boyfriend liked, sex had been a messy fumble at first.

At times they didn't last long or Howard accidental used too many teeth on his blows jobs but what he learned in Raj's brightly decorated room their first night together was that he loved the Indian boy's foreskin. As one of the chosen people, his was circumcision in a bris. Raj, however, was uncut.

Howard, being the naughty Jew who loved bacon and cheese on his hamburger, quickly fell in love with the extra piece of skin. He paid extra attention to it as he licked and sucked at Raj's length. He couldn't get enough of it. From then on he was hooked. Howard was addicted to the point where he asked his boyfriend for a special request.

The pain of the piercing was nothing compared to Howard's enthusiasm when he saw Raj's uncut cock decorated with the gold ring. Falling to his knees the shorter boy worshiped it with his hot, warm mouth. Bobbing his head up and down it's length, he gave Raj's member the reverence it deserved. He spent the entire night pleasuring his boyfriend with him mouth; unwilling to let his treat go.

So yes, Howard might be a little obsessed with Raj's foreskin but really who came blame him when he had nine inches currently fucking his mouth.


End file.
